Silent Apologies
by Gray Melody
Summary: After Joy finds Patricia in the bathroom, it's too late to go on the date with Eddie. You know, the one she supposedly stood him up on. But it's never too late for apologies!


**A/N: Man, I am on a roll! Two uploads in one morning? I am GOOD! (; Hahaha, just kidding. I'll get horrible with updating, just you wait. So now, here's another Peddie one-shot. I'll get to writing other stuff, you know, if Eddie and Patricia become official in the next episode tonight. I hope you guys like it, this is what should have seriously happened after Patricia got let out. **

* * *

><p>Joy gaped at her friend. "<em>What<em> happened?"

Patricia pursed her lips and scribbled something down on a piece of paper: I told you; I got locked in the bathroom and had to miss my date with Eddie!

The smaller girl looked horrified. She even gasped to add dramatic effect. "This is a love emergency!" She exclaimed, shoving Patricia in front of the mirror. "Let me fix up your hair and makeup. You're going downstairs _right_ after I'm done to tell him what happened. You two _will_ date each other. I will not stand for anything to get in the way." Joy rambled. The other girl rolled her eyes and decided not to write anything down and just let her best friend do whatever to her.

After about 5 minutes, Joy stepped away with a grin. "There you go!" She said, dusting her hands off. "Job well done if I do say so myself. Now go get him, Trish!" She encouraged.

Patricia picked herself up from the chair she was seated in and headed to the door. She shot Joy a grateful expression before quickly making her way down the stairs. It would be 10 soon which meant that Captain Curfew would be making his nightly rounds. She knocked on the door to Fabian and Eddie's room and didn't wait for a response. Patricia swung the door open to see Fabian standing at his dresser and Eddie sitting on his bed with headphones on. She walked over to Fabian and wrote something down: Out. I need to talk to Eddie.

With that, the red haired girl pushed him out of the door. By now she had caught Eddie's attention. The blonde looked at her with an eyebrow raised when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Fabian with a confused expression. "Sorry, I forgot, why was I kicked out again?"

Patricia simply slammed the door without a word, not that she could say anything if she tried. She walked over to Eddie, who narrowed his eyes at her. He swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"You stood me up." Eddie mumbled, almost like it hurt. Patricia instantly felt bad and furiously scratched something onto the notebook and showed it to him. He read it aloud. "'I'm so sorry, I got locked in the toilets when I was getting ready. I was excited for the date, alright? I didn't mean to ditch you, it was an accident.' How'd you get locked in the bathroom?"

Patricia wrote something else on the paper. _I went in, closed the door and then noticed that the doorknob was gone. I was pounding on the door but no one noticed._

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you scream for help or something?" Patricia shot him an 'are you an idiot?' expression and pointed to her throat. "Oh, got it. Well I had flowers and everything. You should've been there." She glared at him and smacked his shoulder with the notebook. "Alright, alright, I get it, you couldn't make it! You're excused, okay?"

Patricia smiled victoriously and nodded. Though her smile faded when she noticed something on Eddie's face. It was a slightly evil expression; he was up to no good. She furrowed her eyebrows and mouthed a single word: what?

"You know, there _is_ a way you can repay me for ditching. 'Cause, you know, I have feelings too. I'm the emotional bad boy, remember?" He said slyly.

_Go out on a makeup date tomorrow night? And you can make sure that I'm not locked in toilets?_ She had written. Eddie rolled his eyes. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but sure. Asking me out on two dates, Yacker? You're on a roll!" He teased.

Patricia stuck her tongue out at him and was preparing to write something down as a response, but she was interrupted when Eddie's lips crashed onto hers. Her eyes widened with shock at first, but she soon relaxed and closed her eyes. The kiss became deeper and more passionate as she moved one of her hands to Eddie's shoulder and the other to the back of his head to pull him closer to her.

Once the two pulled apart, Eddie grinned. "You know, we probably would've been doing that for most of the movie anyway. We'll make up for that tomorrow." He said with a wink. Patricia rolled her eyes. _Fine then. So tomorrow's good then?_

"Yup, it's a date." Eddie confirmed. Patricia stood up and headed to the door, offering Eddie a smile before exiting. Fabian was waiting outside of the room with a confused expression. And just as she was sneaking up the stairs, Victor exited his office with a pin in hand.

"Miss Williamson. What are you doing outside of your bedroom?" He inquired with a rude tone. Silently the red haired girl stormed up the stairs and into the girl's wing of the house. She couldn't defend herself against Victor; she would definitely be hearing about that tomorrow. He wouldn't be too pleased about her lack of respect.

She slid into her room quietly, hoping to avoid questions. But unfortunately for her, Joy was awake and expecting a story. "So? What happened down there? Are you two good?"

Patricia smirked and mimed zipping her lips, causing Joy to groan. She headed to her wardrobe and grabbed some pajamas to change into. Within a few moments she went to the bathroom and returned clothed in attire appropriate for sleep and sat down on her bed, sliding under the covers and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Was it good? I loved the little Fabian being confused scene; I had to put that in somewhere. And Eddie telling her to scream when she couldn't. I thought of that and had to write it. So I hope you drop a review!**

**~Gray**


End file.
